Dark Reality
by Sapphire Fayth
Summary: Four years after the events with the DReaper. Angry with Takato, Kazu makes an impulsive wish that sends Kenta, Jeri and himself on a journey that they desperately wish they COULD forget.


**A/N:** I was surprised I got the urge to write this story...I never really liked tamers so its kinda weird I'd want to write something about it.

Genki: You're a Digimon fan! You'll write anything when your desperate enough to indulge in your obsession!

...When you talk about it, you make it sound like I'm doing something really dirty and perverted.

Genki: ...Uh...clowns?

Eh...anyway, I know this story seems like the overly done OMG EVIL TAMER story. But its not. And you may see that if I actually write more to this...lately I haven't felt much inspiration for it. Anyway, enjoy the preview.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon Tamers or any of its characters. Thats all owned by Toei and whoever made up the story. Nor do I own Chaos Dukemon/ Chaos Gallantmon. All I own is the computer I write these weird fanfics with, but technically I don't own that either since my mom bought it...

And note that some characters may be OOC. Like I said earlier, I was never a big fan of tamers thus I did not study the characters to the very last detail.

* * *

"Justice Burst!"

The blue energy sphere shot through the air, heading straight toward an armor-clad warrior who charged toward the Matrix Evolved Justimon. A dark violet cape fluttered behind the fallen knight, his crazed yellow eyes fixated on the cyborg Digimon. Swiping the blast away with a long lance the knight whirled around, his dull gray and violet colored shield thrown to the side as he began to glow with a strange aura, the hazard symbols on his armor flashing dangerously.

"Chaos Charge!" Lance outstretched the enemy charged forward leaving a dark blue streak behind them. Justimon danced to the side and moved to strike his foe in his unprotected left flank but found the other had completely vanished.

Jumping on the top of a boulder Justimon scanned the desert area of the Digital World, his body heaving with his heavy breathes. He had been at this battle for what seemed like hours, struggling to protect his own existence as well as the village of Chuchidarumon nearby. Wounds decorated his body, holes were torn in the fabric of his navy blue body suit and his metal arm and mask had begun to crack in some places. His scarf was ratty and filled with tares, the material barely holding together

There was a faint sound of rustling cloth from behind him, but before Justimon could even realize what it was he felt a tremendous force smash into his back.

Justimon cried out as he was flung into the side of a mountain, dirt and chunks of the land bursting forth in an explosion. A dark figure darted forward, moving in quickly on the wounded mega. Hearing his foe approaching Justimon leapt up out of the impact crater just as the other crashed into it, sending out another mud colored cloud. Swiping their weapon through the air the larger figure cut through the billowing dirt and spotted the other Digimon once again, Justimon instantly going on the offensive once he saw him. Arm changing into its blade form he attacked the armored warrior, the red blade crackling to life.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon dove downward and slashed at his foe, making a choked noise when he realized the other had blocked the attack with the impossibly large shield. Yellow eyes smirked evilly at the Mega before the gray and indigo Digimon shoved his metal arm away and swung his lance at him. Justimon jumped to the side in an attempt to avoid the attack, wincing under his mask when he felt the pointed tip cut deeply into his side.

His movements faltered for only a fraction of a second, but that was enough time for the much larger Digimon. Holding up a giant shield the opposing figure wasted no time to dish out more damage upon the already weakened cyborg Digimon.

"Demon's Disaster!" A burst of electrical energy struck Justimon in his midsection, the force of the assault pushing him back several feet. His muscles tensed as the surge of electricity ran wild in his body, causing immense burning pains inside him. The lance suddenly lashed out and slammed into the side of his head knocking him off his feet. Justimon, disoriented and exhausted, lay on the ground for a few moments but had to react quickly once he saw his opponent raise his lance to stab it into the fighter beneath him.

Rolling to the side he narrowly escaped being impaled by the weapon and stumbled up to his feet, morphing his arm so that it grew larger and thicker; the mechanical arm groaned in protest and Justimon knew he was rapidly approaching his breaking point. He had to defeat this menace now, for the good of both worlds and in honor of those who had already lost their lives to the fiend.

"Thunderclap!" Raising his bulky metal arm he slammed it against the ground, unleashing powerful shockwaves into the ground. Though struck by the attack the opposing battler seemed relatively unharmed, his eyes laughing and mocking the once proud warrior.

From within Justimon Ryo growled wearily, his entire body throbbing with pain. Around him he could sense Cyberdramon's own agony, but neither voiced their suffering or complained.

"Cyberdramon, we must win. We can't lose!"

"Ryo…" Cyberdramon's voice rumbled through the empty space around Ryo, comforting the teen in some strange way. There was a feeling of mutual agreement and the battle was on.

Changing his arm back to its original form Justimon stood shakily before the cape adorned knight, determination and will power the only thing holding him together at this point.

"ChaosGallantmon! You will be defeated!"

"Ha!" jeered the dark knight, his lance and shield held at the ready. With swift sudden movements, ChaosGallantmon attacked in a whirling flash. His lance cut through the dusty air as it was thrust toward Justimon, a quick sidestep from the jumpsuit adorning warrior saving him from being skewered.

Taking his chance he jumped up and landed a solid kick to the small of the evil Gallantmon's back, smashing him down into the sandy floor. Flipping off his back Justimon unleashed his bladed arm once more and brought it down upon the once valiant Digimon. The blade cleaved straight through the Digimon's middle, yet there was not even an utter of pain or shock from the other at all.

Pulling his arm free from the still monster Justimon awaited the de-fusion, fighting to keep his own form in tact. When nothing happened for a few minutes Ryo began to worry that they had over done it and had put the other on the brink of destruction. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that had happened. Cyberdramon could not understand his partner's distress, they had won hadn't they?

Ryo's panicked thoughts were put to ease as there was a soft grunt from the Digimon on the ground, his arms and legs straining pitifully. However, rather then the familiar form splitting glow that was expected, like some form of regeneration the gaping wound in the dark Mega's middle healed.

There was a low inhuman growl before it happened.

Justimon let out a startled gasp as ChaosGallantmon was suddenly up on his feet and had stabbed the warrior in his chest, ripping the weapon out cruelly and uncaring that a human existed within the lithe Digimon. A blinding light went off a moment later, Justimon's warped screams filling the air as pain worse then anything he had felt before overwhelmed him.

ChaosGallantmon watched with amusement evident in his eyes as a heavily wounded Ryo and Monodramon hit the ground, the purple Digimon having been much too weak to return to Ultimate form rather then Rookie. As the dragon passed out from exhaustion, Ryo sat up somewhat to glower at the evil knight. A shaky arm supported his upper body weight, the appendage looking as if it would give out any moment.

"Takato…why?" For a moment the only response from the Matrix Evolved Digimon was a dark chuckle.

"Because, Digimon King," he mocked, "I can." With a strained grunt Ryo collapsed completely onto the ground, his vision blurring as darkness lapped at his consciousness. As he faded into the black he could hear ChaosGallantmon's laughter ringing loudly in his ears.

* * *

In the Tokyo ward of Shinjuku fifteen year-old Kazu Shiota sat up abruptly, his eyes wide as his hands clutched tightly at the front of his t-shirt. Beneath his fingertips he felt his heart racing, sweat trickling down his heated skin as he struggled to calm his rattled nerves. Seated on the floor beside his bed he glanced over to his partner; Guardromon sleeping soundly in the corner of his room seemingly undisturbed by the boy's violent awakening. It was dark in the room and it was evident he had fallen asleep while going through his old Digimon cards.

Reaching over he picked up his Digivice and looked it over, a somber look easing onto his features. Shaking his head he placed the device on his night stand and tossed his clothes and pants into a pile of dirty laundry nearby. He took a moment to fluff up his pillow and comforter before wrapping himself up in his bed sheets. Settling down onto the extra-patted mattress Kazu sighed, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to rid his mind of the disturbing images of Ryo Akiyama being slain by the corrupted mega form of Guilmon.

"Man," he groaned, pulling his pillow over his face. "This is the last time I eat anything past the expiration date…"

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Dark Reality 


End file.
